Retour aux sources
by Eleann
Summary: Après 8 ans loin de ses souvenirs, Ginny Weasley est de retour à Poudlard pour tenter de remettre sur pied son monde qui semble avoir sombrer dans le chaos depuis la fin de la guerre. Mini-fic de 3 chapitres. Terminée.
1. Le marbre froid

**Bonjour, **

**Voila ma première publication, j'espère que ça vous plaira, à l'origine ce n'était qu'un OS et finalement je l'ai un peu continué. Il y a finalement 3 chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture**

**_Eleann'_**

* * *

><p><em>Pourquoi est-elle là ?… c'était bien toute la question. <em>

_-_Mademoiselle Weasley ? demanda son ancienne professeur de métamorphose devant son manque de réponse.

Ginny secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle se força à sourire, mais si ses lèvres s'étirèrent, ses yeux eux semblaient toujours aussi loin et perdus.

- J'avais quelques courses à faire à Pré-au-lard et je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de revenir ici Professeur, est-ce que vous préférez que je m'en aille ? Je suis navrée si j'ai interrompu quelque chose d'important. Je vais partir, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurais pas du venir.

C'était un mensonge, elle n'avait jamais eu rien à faire à Pré-au-Lard, mais aujourd'hui en se réveillant elle avait senti le besoin de ne pas réfléchir et de suivre ses pieds là où ils la mèneraient. C'était tombé sur le monde magique duquel elle s'était exilée huit ans auparavant. C'était à Poudlard qu'elle s'était finalement retrouvée.

Au fur et à mesure de son discours Ginny s'était agitée, pourquoi était-elle là ? pourquoi ses pas l'avait-elle conduite dans cet immense hall qu'elle connaissait si bien ? pourquoi ? tant de question sans réponses. A bien y réfléchir, Ginny n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître les réponses. Elle avait commencé à trembler et reculait maintenant vers la lourde porte.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, voyons ! Ne partez pas, tous les étudiants ayant un jour étudié à Poudlard sont les bienvenus dans le château, et ce quelque soit le jour, l'heure ou le motif de leur visite.

Le professeur McGonagall posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Tout en continuant de la même voix, très calme et posée espérant que ça rassure la jeune femme.

- Ginerva, vous êtes ici chez vous, vous pouvez aller où vous voulez je vous promets que cela ne nous dérangera aucunement. Je vais demander à ce que l'on vous fasse préparer une chambre dans l'aile des professeurs. S'il vous plait mademoiselle Weasley, profitez du temps que vous passerez ici pour retrouver le sourire.

A nouveau ses lèvres s'étaient serrées et elle n'osait répondre, elle se contenta alors d'un très léger hochement de tête.  
>Après un bref coup d'œil derrière elles Minerva McGonall s'excusa auprès de Ginny et lui donna rendez-vous plus tard dans la journée. Celle-ci n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite serait certainement bien en peine lorsqu'il lui faudrait se rendre à cette entrevue mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'écouter plus longtemps le professeur de métamorphose et se contenta alors d'acquiescer.<p>

Finalement seule, Ginny sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne. Elle avait eu mille occasions de faire demi-tour sur le trajet qui l'avait menée de Pré-au-lard aux remparts imposants de Poudlard et pourtant elle avait l'étrange impression de ne pas une seule fois s'être posée la question, elle avait simplement marché sans se préoccuper des conséquences désastreuses que cela aurait sur son moral déjà fragile. Ce n'était finalement que lorsqu'elle avait vu le saule cogneur qu'elle s'était rendu compte de son erreur et qu'elle avait repris contact avec la réalité.

Elle avait fui pendant tellement longtemps qu'elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu laisser ses pieds la guider jusqu'au douloureux berceau de ses souvenirs. Le château avait été rebâti, il avait retrouvé toute la majesté et la joie de vivre qui le caractérisé. Si y compris les pierres, au lieu même du massacre étaient arrivées à retrouver un semblant de vie alors pourquoi elle n'y parvenait-elle pas ? Elle poussa un long soupir qui résonna dans le grand hall désormais vide. Rien n'avait changé, ils avaient tout reconstruit à l'identique se dit Ginny en laissant son regard dévié sur sa gauche.  
>Elle se stoppa net, en essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Si, finalement ils avaient changé quelque chose. A la place du haut mur de pierres grises trônait désormais une immense plaque en marbre blanc immaculé où des centaines de noms étaient écrits à l'or fin.<p>

_« Ils sont morts pour que nous puissions vivre Libre » _disait l'entête_._

Ginny ne put retenir la larme qui était montée au bord de ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait vu la plaque et tout doucement elle s'avança pour pouvoir lire tous les noms, classés par ordre alphabétique. Evidemment elle avait songé à aller directement au W mais par respect pour chacune des personnes tombées en ces lieux elle ne l'avait pas fait et commença par le début.

_Adam Isandra… Armis Fleurique… _

Elle ne s'arrêta jamais, même sur ce qu'elle connaissait _Brown Lavande, Dubois Olivier, Londubat Neville, Lovegood Luna, Thomas Dean, Weasley Arthur, Weasley Fred… _Et une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle recommença.  
>Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps, lisant et relisant chacun de ses noms, ses larmes étaient sèches depuis longtemps et elle n'avait appris aucun noms qu'elle ne connaissait déjà et pourtant à chaque nouvelle lecture elle semblait être de moins en moins loin de la réalité, peu à peu les émotions reprirent leur place, elle ressentait à nouveau la peine, le chagrin, l'incompréhension qui l'avait accompagnée depuis ce soir de mai il y a huit ans. Mais plus encore c'était la colère qui avait refait surface et ça c'était nouveau, elle n'avait plus ressenti ses mains tremblaient de rage depuis ce même soir mais maintenant qu'elle voyait des noms comme <em>Crabbe Vincent, Goyle Grégory, Parkinson Pansy<em>... De quel droit avaient-ils leur place sur ce tableau en hommage aux sorciers morts pour combattre leur maître ? De quel droit ?

Cette colère s'était insinuée partout en elle, et même si elle ne cessait toujours pas de scruter les noms un par un, elle se sentait revivre. Incapable de s'énerver elle avait l'impression que depuis 8 ans elle errait dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien mais désormais elle venait de retrouver cette partie d'elle qui lui manquait. Cette rage qui lui avait fait défaut, ce désir de vengeance qui ne s'assouvirait jamais.  
>Oui elle avait mal de cette réalité, mais cette douleur là lui faisait également battre ce cœur qu'elle pensait avoir oublié sur le champ de bataille. Elle entendait résonner à ses oreilles chacun de ses battements, elle était furieuse mais surtout elle était vivante.<p>

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées sans qu'elle n'amorce le moindre mouvement, elle avait vaguement eu conscience du passage des élèves durant les intercours, elle avait compris parfois que certains cherchaient à lui parler, mais elle ne les avait pas réellement entendus, ou simplement pas écoutés. Elle voulait se graver en mémoire chacun nom inscrit sur ce marbre.

Durant un intercours elle avait entendu une voix masculine qu'elle connaissait mais sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à remettre un visage congédier les intrus tentant de lui parler. Mais cette personne ne l'avait pas faite sortir de sa transe, elle avait seulement demandé aux autres de s'éloigner et de la laisser tranquille.

Tendue comme un arc Ginny avait laissé s'égrainer les heures sans un seul mouvement, sans une seule émotion sur le visage, les gens avait fini par se lasser de tenter de l'approcher et la mystérieuse voix n'avait plus eu à intervenir pour qu'on la laisse, désormais on l'ignorait. Elle bouillait intérieurement mais elle n'avait rien laissé paraître, ses yeux étaient secs malgré son chagrin, ses mains détendue alors que la fureur aurait dû lui faire serrer les poings jusqu'à s'en blanchir les phalanges, mais parfaitement immobile elle se délectait du bruit sourd de son cœur qui résonnait dans sa tête en parcourant pour la centième fois au moins la liste or du marbre froid.

o0o0o0o0

- Il faut qu'elle arrête ce manège, elle n'a pas bougé depuis des heures. Même moi, ça m'inquiète, s'exclama Minerva McGonagall dans la salle des professeurs dont le seul sujet de conversation était Ginny Weasley, la statue du grand Hall de Poudlard.

- Je sais très bien qu'elle n'a pas bougé tout le monde en parle depuis le début de l'après midi. Mais écoutez, la seule chose qui nous a empêcher de mettre son nom sur cette plaque c'est le fait que l'on n'a pas retrouvé son corps. Weasley ne va pas bien et si elle reste devant la stelle commémorative c'est peut-être parce qu'elle en a besoin, et je vous rappelle que c'était le but de la création de cette plaque. Cessez donc de tourner en rond Minerva ! Elle finira par tomber de fatigue ou peut-être finira-t-elle par avoir faim et nous rejoindra dans la grande salle. Quand dites-vous ? répondit le maître des potions.

- Vous avez sans doute raison. Je vais prévenir sa famille par hibou immédiatement. Mais par pitié M. Malfoy, allez la chercher. S'il y a une seule personne capable de la faire réagir ici, c'est vous. Je la veux à table avec nous d'ici une demi-heure.

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'afficher ce petit sourire en coin qui avait fait sa renommée devant l'attitude particulièrement tendue de la directrice de Poudlard. Alors que celle-ci cesser enfin de faire les cent pas dans la salle – pour le plus grand plaisir de ses collègues – le professeur de potions ajouta :

- Quand vous dites qu'il faut la faire réagir…

- Vous avez carte blanche, mais je la veux vivante et en bonne santé pour le repas, le coupa la directrice, et M. Malfoy, n'en venait aux insultes qu'en cas de réelle nécessité par pitié.

Un rictus s'échappa de la gorge du blond ainsi que de celle de son voisin, un métisse aux cheveux et aux yeux très noirs qui enseignait désormais l'art des sortilèges. Blaise Zabini.

- Bien évidemment Minerva, pour quel genre d'homme me prenez-vous ? s'amusa Drago avec un sourire à son ami de toujours.

La directrice, elle, avait les yeux rivés sur le parchemin qu'elle était en train de noircir mais répondit tout de même en entendant l'ancien Serpentard se lever :

- Rien d'autre qu'un Malfoy face à une Weasley.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit, il avait carte blanche c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Il était ravi de voir une Weasley ici, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait persécuté personne hormis ses élèves paralysés par la peur qu'il leur inspirait. Lui, le grand Drago Malfoy, ancien Prince des Serpentard, désormais directeur de sa maison, et surtout ancien Mangemort.  
>Malgré cela, il espérait que Ginny Weasley ait gardé son tempérament volcanique, qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire, insulter quelqu'un qui ne répond pas n'avait rien de distrayant aux yeux du beau blond. Alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le hall, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander tout de même :<p>

_Mais pourquoi était-elle ici ? …_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voila pour l'instant, j'espère que vous avez apprécier. La suite arrivera sans doute à la fin de la semaine. <em>**

**_J'accepte toutes les critiques bonnes et surtout mauvaises =)_**

**_Eleann'_**


	2. Le vide de son regard

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent =)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le vide de son regard...<strong>_

Blaise Zabini l'avait suivi dans le couloir, et l'arrêta avant d'arriver dans le Hall en lui attrapant le poignet gauche. Drago fut parcouru d'un frisson comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un posait ses mains ou même ses yeux sur cet endroit. Toujours graver dans sa chair la Marque des Ténèbres était bien là, toujours présente pour lui rappeler pourquoi le regard des gens était et serait à jamais craintif en se posant sur lui. Tout le monde sauf Blaise qui avait depuis bien longtemps prouvait à quel point « ce simple tatouage » lui était égal.

- Drago… si personne ne fait rien, je pense qu'elle n'aura pas bougé demain matin, et ce jusqu'à ce que son corps craque.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du professeur de potions.

- Je le sais parfaitement Blaise, d'après toi pourquoi ai-je accepté de faire ce que m'a demandé McGo cette fois ?

Avec une moue septique, Zabini continua à observer son ami d'enfance qui affichait ce sourire sincère qui lui était réservé. Pourtant il savait mieux que personne de quoi Drago était capable, et face à Ginerva il était tout à fait probable qu'il ne réalise pas l'ampleur de la situation, il avait peur que son collègue se laisse aller à ses anciens démons.

- Peut-être que tu devrais quand même y aller doucement, commença-t-il en fixant l'océan gris des yeux de son ami. J'ai passé une heure à essayer d'éloigner tous ceux qui s'approcher d'elle, elle était réellement ailleurs.

- Bien sûr qu'elle était ailleurs Blaise ! Comment veux-tu qu'une lionne telle que Ginerva Weasley reste stoïque pendant des heures sinon. Même moi j'en serais incapable.

Blaise soupira, avant de reprendre :

- Ce que je veux dire Drago, c'est qu'elle a changé. Tes petites plaisanteries mesquines peuvent faire resurgir la lionne, ou simplement l'anéantir. Je me demande comment ses jambes peuvent encore la supporter et je suis persuadé que tu es la seule personne présente dans le château capable de la faire réagir. Mais n'oublies pas qu'en 8 ans, elle a eu le temps de changer, de souffrir, de grandir, alors fais attention, vas-y doucement, il faut juste qu'elle se décide enfin à bouger rien de plus.

- Blaise, parfois j'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour un crétin, soupira son interlocuteur.

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'en voir un quand je te parle. Tu as cette lueur mauvaise au fond des yeux qui dit que tu veux juste passer le temps, t'amuser à ses dépends. Et ça c'est hors de question Dray, il faut juste qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur. Et il est évidemment impensable que tu la laisses sortir du château. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu la ramènes, d'accord ?

Cette fois-ci, Malfoy n'avait pas retenu son rire. Il était inhabituel de voir McGonagall aussi inquiète mais il était encore plus surprenant de lire ce même sentiment dans les yeux de son ami. Lui qui tant de fois l'avait suivi pour rabaisser les rouge et or, lui qui l'avait accompagné pour leur faire vivre l'enfer, s'inquiéter désormais pour Ginerva Weasley, la petite dernière de leur famille souffre-douleur préférée.

- Arrête de rire, déclara Blaise très sérieux, les lèvres pincées et les poings serrés.

- Je rêve où tu t'inquiètes pour une Weasley, toujours secoué de spasmes.

Sans réellement comprendre ce qui s'était passé, Drago se retrouva au sol, la mâchoire douloureuse. Zabini le regarda avec un mélange de mépris et de pitié, le poing gauche qui avait frappé toujours serré.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de ne pas savoir ce que sont devenus les gens que tu aimais ? Donc tu ne peux pas la comprendre. Moi j'espère chaque matin me faire réveiller par un de ses amis disparu pendant la bataille. Te souviens-tu de Théodore ? Sais-tu ce qu'il est devenu ? Tracey ? Astoria ? et bien ça fait 8 ans que je les attends. Les morts au moins, on sait qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de nous, mais les autres, comment vont-ils ? Se rappellent-ils que l'on était des amis ? Ont-ils besoin d'aide ? Ginerva oui, elle a besoin d'aide. Tu n'en as peut-être rien à faire mais même si c'est une Weasley je lui souhaite de retrouver sa vie, sa famille et ses amis. Drago… ton incapacité à faire preuve de compassion est toujours impressionnante… et souvent pitoyable. Alors si tu ne te sens pas de taille à affronter la douleur qu'elle incarne depuis qu'elle s'est figée devant ce putain de mémorial que tu as fais construire, alors fais demi-tour envoie un patronus à Potter, à la belette ou Granger, je suis persuadé qu'ils briseraient les défenses de Poudlard si ça leur permettait de la voir plus tôt.

Drago resta sans voix. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec son dernier véritable ami, mais le fait qu'il ait un instant songé qu'il avait oublié tous les disparus l'avait mis, malgré lui, dans une colère noire. Ses yeux accrochèrent le regard sombre de Zabini et il déclara d'une voix très – peut-être trop – calme et plus grave que d'habitude.

- Je ne te permets pas de dire ça Blaise. Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je les ai oubliés ? De quel droit juges-tu mon attitude quand, aux yeux de tous, tu adoptes le même comportement ? Pour quelles raisons ai-je décidé de faire faire cette plaque si ce n'est pour…

- Bien Drago, je vois que nous nous comprenons, le coupa Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

Drago Malfoy se sentit tout à coup stupide, il était tombé dans le piège tendu par Blaise sans même se douter un instant que le seul but de ce-dernier était de lui faire avouer à quel point il avait mal de l'absence de ces personnes qui avaient partagé sa vie durant des années et desquelles il n'avait désormais plus aucunes nouvelles.

Blaise lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois sur ses pieds le premier réflexe de Drago fut de rendre la pareille à son ami. En une demi-seconde Blaise se retrouva à son tour à terre un sourire aux lèvres et une main sur sa mâchoire endolorie.

- On ne me frappe pas sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences mon cher, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre. Et je déteste quand tu joues le manipulateur, c'est mon rôle ça normalement. Bon, je vais tenter de réveiller _en douceur_ la statue. On se voit à l'heure du repas ?

- Attend ! Dis-moi une dernière chose, tu l'as déjà vue dans cet état ?

- Qui ? McGonagall qui fait les cent pas en déblatérant des vérités dont tout le château est au courant comme si elle avait enfin réalisée qu'il était temps pour elle de devenir sénile? Non, jamais. Pourquoi ?

Blaise rit doucement avant de relever.

- Mais non, espèce d'idiot, je te parle de la « statue », soupira-t-il en mimant les guillemets de ses doigts en souriant désormais très franchement.

Drago croisa les bras, quand il affichait cette mine réjouie Blaise avait don de l'angoisser. Qu'est-ce que Ginerva Weasley pouvait bien avoir changé pour mettre son ami dans cet état ?

- Je prends ça pour un _non_, alors prépare toi psychologiquement, tu risques d'être surpris.

Puis toujours avec le même sourire, et les yeux pétillants de malice il fit quelques pas en arrière avant de définitivement se retourner pour s'éloigner tout en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre la question qui luisait pourtant distinctement dans les yeux acier de Drago, ce _pourquoi_ auquel il ne répondrait pas.

Lâchant un dernier soupir, Drago se retourna bien décider à secouer cette gamine, d'une petite année sa cadette. Il ne lui fallut que quelque seconde pour entrer dans le hall et la voir enfin.

Et là, il s'arrêta net.

Elle n'avait plus rien d'une gamine. Elle était certes habillée façon moldue mais tout en elle semblait crier qu'elle n'était plus l'adolescente qu'il avait connu, c'était une femme. Et pas des plus banales.

Il savait parfaitement que comme le reste de la journée elle ne broncherait pendant qu'il s'approcherait, aussi ne prit-il même pas la peine de tenter d'être discret. Il avançait vers elle tout en la détaillant de haut en bas.

Elle portait l'un des pantalons en cuir qu'il n'avait jamais vu aller à personne avant et qui pourtant semblait avoir été taillé pour elle, mettant en relief chacune de ses formes admirables. Le vêtement disparaissait dans ses bottes lacées à talons aussi noires que sa veste également en cuir que Ginny n'avait même pas songé à ôter avant de se plonger dans cette lecture inquiétante. La fermeture éclair ouverte laissait apparaître un simple t-shirt à col rond, aussi sombre que le reste de l'ensemble.

Elle avait des formes parfaites, des muscles longs et fins que l'on devinait sans mal tellement le pantalon moulait son corps. Remontant doucement vers son visage Drago ne put que constater qu'elle avait changé bien plus qu'il aurait pu le penser et s'il ne savait pas que c'était elle, il n'aurait songé que c'était la petite Weasley qu'à cause de ses cheveux roux. En effet son visage était tout à fait différent de ses souvenirs, elle avait la peau tellement blanche que ses tâches de rousseur ne ressortaient plus. A bien y réfléchir Drago se dit qu'elle ressemblait à une de ces poupées de porcelaine qu'il apercevait parfois dans les magasins moldus. Ses lèvres maquillaient d'un violet trop sombre semblait être la seule touche de couleur de cet ensemble.

Drago se souvenait de ses yeux pétillants qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à lui faire baisser. Il les avait approchés d'assez près – dans l'espoir de l'intimider – pour savoir qu'ils semblaient totalement marron mais qu'en réalité on pouvait y trouver des éclats verts absolument splendides.  
>Où étaient ses yeux rieurs et insolents ? Qu'en avait-elle fait ? Le jeune homme se posa la question quand il observa le regard beaucoup trop lointain de son ancienne « camarade ». Ses yeux semblaient perdus, morts… vides. Il ne pouvait même pas dire que c'était dû à la peine, ou simplement parce qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées car le regard de la jeune fille n'exprimait <em>rien<em>. Pas de chagrin, pas de douleur, pas de colère, _aucune_ émotion. Lui, qui pendant des années avait façonné son masque d'impassibilité, n'était jamais arrivé à un résultat de ce niveau aussi se trouva-t-il bien plus décontenancé qu'il ne l'aurait avoué à qui que se soit.  
>Il dut bien admettre intérieurement que Blaise avait raison, il n'était peut-être pas près à faire face à cette Ginny Weasley là. Son regard était cerné de crayon noir qui accentuait encore l'impression de vide.<br>Malfoy ne voyait la jeune fille que de trois-quarts n'osant pas rompre le contact visuel qu'elle avait avec le marbre. Il voyait ses pupilles s'agitait de gauche à droite en suivant chacun des noms qu'il avait fait inscrire sur cette satanée plaque.

Ses cheveux roux dans son souvenir étaient raides et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Hormis les deux courtes mèches encadrant son visage qui retombaient sans fantaisies, le reste de sa chevelure était légèrement ondulée et remontée en une sorte de chignon dont Drago n'arrivait pas à décider s'il était savamment étudié ou fait à la va-vite.

Elle était magnifique, impressionnante dans son attitude droite, fière et figée, sans qu'elle n'est à faire un seul mouvement, elle faisait tout de même frissonner par tant prestance et il fallait bien l'avouer elle était diaboliquement attirante.

Drago resta encore quelques secondes à contempler cette splendeur puis il commença à comprendre l'inquiétude de Blaise et de la directrice. Elle avait changé et même lui avait remarqué que ce changement ne s'était pas uniquement fait dans le bon sens.  
>Où donc était passé la légendaire joie de vivre de Ginny Weasley ? son envie de lutter ? de se révolter contre tout ce qu'elle n'approuver pas ? Ginny Weasley… la têtue et persévérante Ginny Weasley ? Celle qui parvenait à ses fins quoiqu'il arrive, peu importe le temps que cela lui prenait ? Après tout elle avait même finit par avoir Potter… Enfin non, pas vraiment, parce que ce n'était plus cette Ginny là qui se tenait devant lui. Elle semblait tellement hors du temps et de tout ce qui l'entourait que le jeune professeur de potions se demanda un instant s'il ne devait pas faire demi-tour, après-tout, elle ne semblait aucunement en transe, elle semblait juste lire. Puis une phrase de Blaise lui revint à l'esprit alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner : « <em>elle a besoin d'aide<em> ». Alors il se décida enfin.

Il ne voulait pas parler, il savait que ça ne donnerait rien, trop avaient déjà essayé pour qu'il ne se rende à l'évidence qu'elle ne souhaitait pas communiquer. Mais il avait un autre moyen de la faire enfin réagir, après tout il avait fait de gros progrès en légimencie, même s'il ne serait sans doute jamais un grand légimens.

Il se concentra sur l'esprit de la jeune femme, ce n'était pas très difficile puisqu'ils étaient seuls. En effet il était quasiment impossible à Drago ne pénétrait un esprit lorsqu'ils sentaient trop d'autres personnes autour de lui. Il passa les très faibles défenses de l'esprit de Ginny avant de partir à la recherche de tout ce qui serait susceptible de la faire revenir à elle. Un instant il crut que son esprit était aussi vide d'émotions que son visage puis la vague de colère le submergea. Il eut malgré lui un sourire, la lionne qu'il avait connu était toujours là, il fallait seulement trouver comment la faire sortir de la prison que Ginny s'était elle-même créée. Il chercha des images, des souvenirs mais elle semblait en avoir banni toute trace de son esprit. Avait-elle suivi des cours d'occlumencie ? sans doute pas, elle avait juste trouvé un moyen de se protéger et s'était, de ce fait, également protéger de lui.  
><em>Quand on a mal de se souvenir, on laisse le passé tomber dans l'oubli pour arrêté de pleurer<em>… c'est ce que lui avait dit Pansy la dernière fois qu'ils avaient réellement parlés de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Apparemment Ginny tenait le même raisonnement et l'avait appliqué au pied de la lettre. Il ne restait rien du passé sinon les noms qu'ils voyaient en boucle dans sa tête et sa colère fulgurante.  
>Il se retira de l'esprit de la jeune femme et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire maintenant. Il savait que la furie n'était pas morte mais il ignorait toujours comment détruire les barreaux de sa cellule de douleur. Il tenta alors une approche en douceur, toujours à quelques pas d'elle il se décida à parler, avec une voix qui se voulait rassurante quoique toujours légèrement empreinte de sarcasmes – il restait Drago Malfoy malgré l'étrangeté de la situation :<p>

- Alors Ginerva, tu les as tous appris par cœur ça y est ? Que dirais-tu de venir manger maintenant ?

Elle n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux faisaient toujours ces va-et-vient inquiétants.

- Tu m'écoutes Weasley ? Je veux bien que tu ne veuilles pas parler aux élèves mais moi je crois que tu me dois un peu de respect, j'exige que tu me parles maintenant.

Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, sa voix toujours douce. Jamais il n'aurait songé pouvoir faire preuve d'une telle douceur face à elle. Mais malgré cet effort surprenant pour un Malfoy elle ne réagit toujours pas. Et cela finit par avoir raison du peu de patience qu'il avait.  
>Il s'approcha d'elle, faisant toujours attention à ne pas cacher la plaque en marbre à la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il prenait cette précaution mais il la pressentait comme nécessaire. Il approcha encore jusqu'à se tenir à ses côtés à quelques centimètres à peine, il se pencha lui soufflant sur la nuque, il vit le frisson la parcourir et, satisfait, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se pencha encore de quelques centimètres pour que sa bouche effleure à peine l'oreille de la jeune femme, abandonnant toutes traces de clémence, sa voix retrouva son tranchant habituel pour lui murmurer :<p>

- Je sais pertinemment que tu m'entends alors écoutes-moi bien Weaslette… J'aurais volontiers ajouté ton nom sur cette plaque mais…

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, enfin. Il souriait toujours, décidément il était vraiment le meilleur quand il s'agissait de toucher les gens. Mais alors qu'il pensait voir dans ses yeux la haine ou entendre une des répliques acerbes dont il avait l'habitude de la part des Weasley, il ne put que constater qu'elle se taisait et que ses yeux ne reflétaient que le vide.  
>Elle avait le regard fixait sur lui à présent mais il n'y décelait absolument rien. Ni haine, ni chagrin, ni colère. Le vide total. Mais comment faisait-elle à la fin ? Il avait passé des années à tenter de garder le reste du monde aussi loin de lui qu'elle le tenait d'elle et jamais le résultat n'avait été si concluant. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir beaucoup plus d'entraînement qu'elle.<br>Il affronta son regard à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse mais il dut bien vite se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne lui livrerait pas le secret de cette absence totale de sentiments et elle n'avait pas non plus l'intention d'ouvrir la bouche, elle se contentait seulement d'observer l'océan d'argent liquide de ses yeux à lui.

- Eh bien voilà, ce n'était pas si dur. Allez viens maintenant, McGonagall t'attend Weaslaide.

Il avait choisi d'adopter cette attitude qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'il avait quitté les rangs des élèves de Poudlard en fait. Cette attitude de « crétin arrogant et imbu de lui-même » que lui avait souvent reproché les anciens Gryffondor mais aussi Blaise qui abhorrait ce masque de son ami. Il s'était réfugié derrière ce personnage qu'il n'était plus depuis longtemps pour oublier que le silence de la jeune femme le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'habitude qu'on l'insulte, qu'on lui recrache toute sa haine dessus mais il n'était pas à une telle passivité. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Finalement Ginny retourna la tête et repartis dans sa contemplation.

Une bouffée de colère prit possession de Drago devant cette attitude. Il ne la laisserait sûrement pas faire.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer. Maintenant ça suffit ! Regarde-moi Weasley, sa voix avait à nouveau claqué dans le grand Hall vide mais la jeune femme ne fit même pas un mouvement.

Il avait saisi le bras de la jeune femme qui se libéra, sans même le regarder, d'un geste vif et douloureux à cause de ses muscles qui s'étaient engourdis à force de ne pas bouger, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.  
>Où en était-elle déjà ? ah oui : <em>Johnson Angelina… Jordan Lee<em>… Pourquoi les noms ne résonnaient-ils plus dans sa tête ? pourquoi n'avait-elle plus envie de continuer ? C'est lorsqu'elle entendit _sa_ voix à nouveau qu'elle comprit que c'était de _sa_ faute. Que faisait-il ici ? Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille avec ses morts ? N'était-il toujours pas passé à autre chose que cette haine puérile qui vibrait dans chacun de ses mots ?

- Je te préviens, je ne tolèrerais aucun manque de respect ! Alors maintenant tu viens avec moi.

Apparemment non, c'était toujours la même voix, la même façon de cracher ses mots tels des insultes. Elle se faisait ces réflexions lorsqu'elle se surprise à avoir envie de sourire…il était tellement pathétique avec son attitude enfantine. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu envie de sourire ? Tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas distinctement. Mais elle retint tout de même la commissure de ses lèvres de se soulever, elle resta impassible, tout à fait consciente que cela le mettait hors de lui. Elle tentait de lire le nom suivant mais n'avait plus du tout la tête à ça, ses pupilles continuaient à aller de gauche à droite mais elle ne faisait plus que survoler les noms en se concentrant désormais sur l'éclair blond qu'elle devinait dans la périphérie de son regard.

- Weasley !

Cette fois-ci il était vraiment énervé et Ginny se fit un devoir de ne pas bouger. Elle prit un malin plaisir à écouter le long soupir qu'il avait poussé suite à son manque de réaction.

Très bien, elle jouait avec lui maintenant, il savait qu'elle n'était plus aussi absorbée par la liste que tout à l'heure, elle réagissait à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, même si s'était juste pour qu'il la lâche.

Et finalement il se dit que McGonagall n'avait peut-être pas tord « ce manège a assez duré ». Elle lui avait donné une demi-heure qui devait être écoulée maintenant mais personne n'était encore venu donc c'est qu'ils les attendaient _tous les deux_ dans la Grande Salle. Et apparemment, s'il la laissait faire, il allait devoir s'y rendre seul. Et ça c'était absolument hors de question, il ne serait pas dit que Drago Malfoy avait failli à sa mission, aussi futile que soit celle d'emmener manger une connaissance qui le haïssait. Il ne se laisserait pas faire par une fille, surtout pas une Weasley. C'était sans aucun doute une fierté masculine mal placée plus que de la misogynie mais le résultat était le même. Elle viendrait avec lui, de son plein gré ou pas.

Elle avait apparemment choisis la deuxième solution et Drago n'essaya même pas de lui demander une nouvelle fois de le suivre, il savait qu'elle ne réagirait pas plus. Alors il prit une décision plus radicale.

Il entoura la jeune femme de ses bras, la soulevant du sol et la jeta sans ménagement sur son épaule. Il resta relativement surpris de n'entendre aucune insulte mais ne s'attarda pas sur la question. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle de banquet. Une fois devant celle-ci, il l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied et pénétra dans la pièce.

Tous les élèves se turent au fur et à mesure que leur professeur avançait à grandes enjambées vers la table de professeurs en passant entre les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle. De plus en plus de têtes se tournaient vers lui, vers _eux._ McGonagall hésitait entre sourire de l'étrangeté de la situation ou jeter un regard noir à Malfoy. Finalement elle n'en fit rien.  
>Il avait parcouru la salle à une allure impressionnante et observait désormais les deux chaises libres autour de la table. Il y avait sa place, au côté de Blaise et en face de la jeune professeur de botanique Fleur Delacour, et puis il y avait la place que la directrice avait sans doute réservée à Ginny, à l'autre bout de la table, près d'elle. Mais Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement il amena la chaise libre à ses côtés il y déposa son fardeau toujours sans douceur avant de prendre place à son tour sous le regard surpris et quelque peu contrarié de McGonagall, il s'excusa d'un sourire avant de se tourner vers Blaise et Fleur visiblement amusés.<p>

- Tu voulais que je la ramène, la voilà.

Un petit rire s'éleva de la gorge de Fleur pendant qu'un énorme sourire éclairait le visage du métisse.

- Je vois que la _douceur_ dont tu m'avais parlé n'a pas survécu à l'entrevue.

- Eh bien, Weaslette n'a pas été très coopérative. Alors j'ai improvisé. Tu ne voulais quand même pas que je me laisse faire, si ?

Puis sans un regard pour sa voisine de table qui le fixait il commença à manger. Ginny l'observait, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé physiquement, ces cheveux toujours d'une blondeur à faire concurrence au soleil lui-même étaient néanmoins moins « lisses » que dans ses souvenirs flous, ils n'étaient plus aussi impeccablement coiffés. Et ça lui allait bien ainsi, légèrement en bataille. Ginny continuait à fixer le profil droit du jeune homme, ses traits semblaient plus matures, moins durs peut-être aussi mais sa voix elle était toujours la même, trainante et horripilante. Le cœur de Ginny poussa un soupir de soulagement en remarquant ce détail.

La jeune femme ignora totalement les signes de Fleur qui cherchait à attirer son attention. Sûrement dans le but de lui parler mais Ginny n'en avait pas envie alors elle continua à détailler la mâchoire bien marquée de Malfoy qui, quant à lui, mâchait le morceau de viande qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche.

_- Tu n'as pas changé Malfoy_

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous avoue que celui-là n'a pas été facile à écrire. J'avais tellement d'idées tout à fait contradictoires concernant les réactions des personnages que le choix a été une véritable torture.<strong>

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous?**

**_Eleann'_**


	3. Laissez moi croire

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

**_Je vous laisse le dernier chapitre, en espérant que vous avez apprécié cet OS-en-3-parties ou cette courte-fiction. _  
><em>N'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos impressions, j'en ai besoin pour m'améliorer.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Laissez-moi croire<br>_**

_- Tu n'as pas changé Malfoy_

La fourchette du principal concerné s'était arrêtée sur le chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche et il tourna avec lenteur ses yeux gris vers Ginny. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle ait parlé ou ce qu'elle avait dit qui l'avait étonné c'était surtout le ton qu'elle y avait mis. Il n'y avait aucune trace de reproches, de haine ou quoique ce soit d'autre, c'était une simple constatation dépourvue de toute animosité.

En posant sa fourchette dans son assiette, il répondit tout de même avec un sourire en coin charmant.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit réellement un compliment venant de toi, Weasley.

Elle se contenta de la fixer comme elle l'avait déjà fait plus tôt dans la soirée tout en gardant le silence.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça, ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher quand il se rendit compte qu'elle avait de nouveau fermé toutes ses connexions avec le monde extérieur et qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à discerner ses émotions.

Blaise observait son ami avec un sourire. Il voyait très bien la frustration de Drago et il s'en délectait en félicitant Ginny d'arriver à déstabiliser le très craint et très sûr de lui maître des potions. Finalement c'est la jeune femme qui finit par détourner le regard pour regarder la grande salle.

Rien n'avait réellement changé et pourtant tout semblait différent, le plafond était toujours éclairé des mêmes sorts, les tables toujours placer au même endroit, les élèves avaient le même uniforme qu'elle à son époque, à cette pensée, Ginny ne put retenir un frisson. Oui les élèves… si les lieux n'avaient pas changé les élèves eux oui, ils avaient cette lueur d'insouciance et de joie qui avait fait défaut à sa promotion et à la précédente et à celle encore d'avant… et à toutes celles qui avaient été préparées à la guerre plutôt qu'à la vie. Elle se souvenait des cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, y en avaient-ils toujours ? Étaient-ils encore nécessaires quand on savait que le mage noir qui faisait trembler le monde avait été défait ? Oui, il devait encore y en avoir, parce qu'un monde où ne règne que la paix est utopique, et parce que c'est une des matières qui permettait de faire grandir les élèves, bien plus que la Divination ou l'Histoire de la magie. Mais ces cours avaient-ils toujours ce goût amer de désespoir qu'elle avait connu ? Les professeurs l'enseignaient-ils réellement en pensant que leur élèves allaient avoir besoin de ses sorts pour sauver leur vie comme ses professeurs à elle l'avait fait ?

Finalement Ginny se leva, ne pouvant supporter davantage de voir peint sur le visage de chacun des enfants – oui, parce que même à dix-sept ans ils étaient encore que des enfants – ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir lorsqu'elle se tenait à la place de cette gamine blonde assise chez les rouge et or, oui exactement à cette place là : l'insouciance, la frivolité et surtout la foi en l'avenir.

Tous les professeurs s'étaient retournés vers elle lorsqu'elle avait bougé de sa chaise. Elle fit un petit signe de tête à la directrice et tourna les talons. En prenant sur elle pour réprimer l'envie de sortir en courant, elle marcha lentement entre les tables des vert & argent et des Serdaigle… elle ne voulait pas voir cette joie qui luisait dans les yeux noirs de la petite qui était à _sa_ place.

Elle allait atteindre son but, à savoir la sortie, quand la voix puissante de Malfoy qui l'appelait la stoppa nette :

- Weasley !

Les murmures parcoururent une nouvelle fois les rangées d'élèves :

_« Tu vois, je t'avais dis que c'était elle » _

_« Alors Ginny Weasley est vivante » _

_« Tu crois qu'elle est venu pourquoi ? ». _

Ginny se força à ne pas entendre les chuchotis qui commençaient à parcourir toute les tables depuis que Malfoy avait lâché sa bombe. Mais pourtant ils résonnaient dans sa tête… elle se demanda si c'était réellement une bonne chose de s'être rendue compte plus tôt dans la journée qu'elle avait encore un cœur et qu'il saignait toujours.

_« Elle a changé » _

_« Ma mère m'avait dis qu'elle était morte »_

_« Regarde ce qu'elle est devenue ». _

Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour s'empêcher de pousser un soupir, pour recomposer son masque et pour se donner le courage pour se retourner vers Malfoy qui arborait, elle en était certaine, ce sourire en coin désagréable, plutôt que de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

0o0o0o

Il se demanda un instant qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de désagréable mais le froncement de sourcils de Blaise dans la périphérie de son champ de vision lui indiqua que ce dernier était aussi perdu que lui ? Pourquoi s'était-elle levée ? Pourquoi était-elle en train de partir ?

_On dirait presque qu'elle fuit…_

Elle avait préféré passer côté Serpentard plutôt que Gryffondor… c'est ce petit détail qui fit finalement réagir Drago. Oui, ce petit détail qui lui indiqué qu'effectivement elle fuyait, malgré son pas lent et visiblement assuré, malgré son menton relevé et son maintien de reine, Ginny Weasley fuyait.

Il regarda Blaise qui lui lança également une petite œillade avant de faire discrètement un signe de la tête. Puis les yeux de Drago passèrent à Fleur qui elle ne se détournait pas de Ginny mais le jeune homme vit briller toute son inquiétude et son désespoir dans ses iris bleues.

Il se leva donc à son tour ayant dans l'idée de rattraper la jeune fille mais déjà elle arrivait près de la porte. Si elle sortait de son champ de vision Malfoy était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Alors il se rendit à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait pas la rattraper sinon à courir à travers la grande Salle. Et ça c'était tout simplement hors de question car Drago Malfoy ne court pas après les gens, surtout pas une Weasley. Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête et ce, immédiatement :

- Weasley !

Il se crispa quand les murmures des élèves s'amplifièrent et que tous leurs regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme, mais il retrouva peu à peu son calme quand il se rendit compte que Ginny s'était effectivement arrêtée et bien qu'elle fût toujours de dos, il savait qu'elle allait se retourner. Soulagé par cette conclusion, sans vraiment en saisir la raison, Drago choisit d'apparaître à Ginny comme elle l'avait toujours connu, il recomposa le masque de Serpentard arrogant et sournois qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis bien longtemps et attendit enfin qu'elle lui fasse face.

0o0o0o0

En assurant chacun de ses gestes pour qu'il ne laisse transparaître ni sa colère ni son désespoir, elle pivota vers la table qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter. Et la scène sembla se figer. Les élèves se turent et retinrent leur souffle.

Il était là, et arborait comme elle le pressentait ce sourire ô combien déplaisant. Elle accrocha ses pupilles moqueuses – ou était-ce inquiètes ? – et fit quelques pas en faisant claquer les talons de ses bottes sur le sol en pierre. Le bruit sembla se répercutait sur le mur tellement le silence était tombé dans la salle.

Elle attendait maintenant qu'il parle, mais visiblement il n'en avait pas l'intention. Il se contentait de la fixer en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, mangez quelque chose avant de vous retirer je vous en conjure, avait lancé McGonagall qui ne supportait plus la tension que la jeune femme et son professeur de potion avaient faite souffler dans la pièce.

Sans lâcher son ennemi des yeux, Ginny répondit de manière froide et tranchante :

- Non Professeur.

- Mais enfin Ginerva, votre mère arrivera certainement demain, et vos amis également.

Ginny délaissa les pupilles grises de Malfoy pour se tourner vers la directrice.

- Dites leur que je suis vivante dans ce cas, lâcha-t-elle méprisamment. Et à l'avenir lorsqu'un de vos élèves revient, assurez-vous de ne pas prévenir les gens qu'il n'a pas envie de voir.

McGonagall ouvrit de grands yeux ronds devant l'attitude de son ancienne gryffondor.

- Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un train à prendre.

Elle allait se retourner quand une nouvelle fois, la voix du professeur de potion résonna à ses oreilles.

- Alors c'est ça ?

Elle le fixa de nouveau, lasse de voir de sourire posé sur son visage et de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. Apparemment conscient qu'elle n'avait pas compris, il siffla tel un serpent :

- C'est ça le légendaire courage des Gryffondor ? Où est donc passé ta fierté ? ta bravoure ? ton audace ? où sont passées toutes ses choses qui faisait de toi une parfaite petite sang & or ?

Il avait cette voix traînante qui avait fait sa renommée dans les couloirs de Poudlard alors qu'il portait encore sa cravate verte & argent. Il ignora les murmures de protestations qui s'élevaient de la table des Gryffondor et il commença à marcher vers elle s'arrêtant au milieu de la salle, espérant qu'elle ferait le reste du chemin et donc s'éloignerait de la porte.

Mais au lieu de s'énerver comme il l'avait prévu, elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux avant de répondre très calmement – trop pour paraître inoffensive peut-être :

- Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy… Et toi alors, n'étais-tu pas le premier à dire que cette école ne valait rien et que tu avais bien mieux à faire de ta vie ? Alors que fais-tu ici après tout ce temps ? Oh, continua-t-elle moqueuse, j'oubliais ! Le parfait petit Mangemort que tu es n'as plus aucune raison de vivre puisqu'il n'y a plus de Voldemort pour penser à sa place. Mais alors quel…

- Ginny !

Surprise, celle-ci quitta une nouvelle fois l'océan gris du regard de Drago pour observer la personne qui l'avait interrompue. Furieuse Fleur s'était levée en renversant sa chaise et lui lançait maintenant un regard noir. Bien loin d'effrayer la jeune fille cette attitude sembla au contraire l'amuser. Un nouveau rictus s'échappa de ses lèvres sombres.

- Eh bien, Malfoy, bravo. Tu les as tous berner, félicitations.

- Arrête Ginny, tu ne sais rien de la situation, continua Fleur de plus en plus excédée de voir combien Ginny avait changé.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire mauvais. Mais au fond, rien n'a changé ici. Alors pourquoi s'attarder. Merci pour le spectacle Malfoy.

Ce fut le tour de Drago de laisser libre court à son hilarité.

- Spectacle ? Mais ma chère Weaslette, ce n'est pas moi le personnage principal de la pièce aujourd'hui. Tu as été la seule actrice du spectacle dont ce château fut l'hôte, une tentative pathétique de démonstration de compassion envers ceux qui sont morts. Mais où étais-tu toi ? Ah oui, continua-t-il avec exactement le même ton qu'elle un peu plus tôt, tu as fui ! Ce jour là, comme aujourd'hui tu as fui ! Et tu vas nous faire croire que tu ressens quoique ce soit en voyant cette vulgaire plaque remplie de nom. Tu n'es pas crédible ma petite.

Les professeurs avaient du mal à respirer tellement l'air saturé de la tension entre les deux jeunes gens. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des élèves qui avaient tous été parcourus du même frisson au fur et à mesure que leur professeur parlé. Il connaissait le maître des potions pour ces fureurs extraordinaires en cours mais ils s'estimèrent tous très heureux de ne connaître que celles là, parce qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait souhaité essuyer une colère semblable à celle qui l'habitait à ce moment, une de ces colères froides qui vous pétrifient sur place. Aucun d'eux n'aurait souhaité la place de Ginny.

Mais celle-ci n'était pas de ceux qu'on impressionne, pourtant son sourire moqueur s'effaça tout de même et malgré son désir de rester impassible et se détourner pour partir – avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre réellement compte – elle commença à fulminer en marchant vers le directeur des Serpentard.

- Ferme-là Serpent ! Il n'y avait donc même pas une place pour toi sur ce foutu marbre ! Même les morts ne veulent pas de toi ! Qui es-tu pour juger ? Qui es-tu pour parler de sentiments quand on sait que tu n'en as pas ? De quel droit te permets-tu de dire ce que je ressens ou ce que j'ai fait ? Oh oui, c'est simple de se moquer de la petite Ginny qui a lu ces noms pendant toute l'après-midi ! Mais combien de fois faudra-t-il lire chacun d'eux pour en avoir un souvenir à la hauteur de leur sacrifice ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il salir les noms des traîtres qui sont inscrits aux côtés des valeureux qui sont tombés ? Combien Malfoy !

Désormais à quelques centimètres de lui elle le poussait à chaque question en prenant plaisir à le faire reculer. Lui, la fixait dans les yeux, voyant enfin tout ce qu'elle avait voulu cacher, oublier, enterrer au plus profond de son âme. Il voyait la douleur accompagnait chacun de ses traits, il voyait ses yeux plus brillants de secondes en secondes pendant qu'elle continuait.

- Même les morts n'auront-ils jamais le repos qu'ils méritent ? De quel droit Parkinson a-t-elle sa place ? Pourquoi les Mangemorts côtoient-ils leurs victimes sur cette « vulgaire » plaque ?

Drago la voyait faiblir de minutes en minutes, il voyait ses jambes trembler tellement elle était fatiguée, il voyait la colère de son regard s'estomper pour faire place à la peur et au chagrin. Et maintenant de ses petits points sans force elle frappait son épaules comme si elle voulait lui faire mal mais n'en avait pas la force. Il attendait patiemment que toute sa rage se soit évaporée en continuant de la détailler.

- Qui es-tu pour juger mes actes ce soir là ? Que sais-tu de ce que j'ai fais cette nuit là ? Tout ce que tu sais c'est que je n'étais pas là à la fin ! Mais tu ne sais RIEN ! Alors garde ton venin pour toi, sale serpent ! De quel droit …

Enfin elle s'était effondrée. Désormais sur les genoux aux pieds de Drago, elle se tut.

Traîtresse une larme commença à rouler sur sa joue mais le jeune homme se pencha vers elle, l'écrasa avec son pouce et dans le même mouvement, il s'empara du menton de Ginny et le leva vers lui. Elle avait ses yeux brillants qui voulaient dire que la larme que Malfoy avait stoppée n'était pas la seule à vouloir s'échapper de ses yeux marron. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire puis Drago murmura à la jeune femme de façon à ce qu'elle soit seule à l'entendre :

- Enfin je te retrouve petite lionne, l'attitude Serpentard ne te va pas.

Puis il afficha ce sourire détestable. Si bien que tous les élèves présents autour d'eux crurent qu'il avait décidé de rabaisser plus encore Ginny.

Sans attendre la moindre réaction Drago passa un bras sous les genoux de l'ancienne Gryffondor pendant que l'autre affermissait sa prise autour de ses épaules. Il la souleva sans effort apparent et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ginny plus fatiguée encore, maintenant que la tension était retombée n'eut pas la force de dire quoique se soit ou de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle se laissa bercer par les pas réguliers de son porteur. Après ses jambes, se fut le tour de sa tête de paraître trop lourde pour son état de fatigue avancée et elle tomba sur le torse du jeune homme qui tournait désormais au coin de la porte, hors de portée des regards que Drago sentaient bruler son dos. Elle respira le parfum des herbes fraîches utiles à de nombreuses potions. Evidemment, il était déjà le meilleur en potion il y a des années, il avait du continuer dans ce domaine, ce fut la dernière chose intelligible que pense Ginny avant que ses paupières ne se fassent à leur tour trop pesante. Elle bascula dans le royaume onirique non sans un frisson, la journée avait été éprouvante mais Ginny savait que les nuits étaient toujours bien pires.

0o0o0o0o

Peu à peu dans la grande salle, les conversations, tournant bien évidemment autour de la scène plus que surprenante dont ils venaient d'être spectateurs, reprirent aux tables des élèves. Les professeurs eux finirent de manger sans que personne n'osent briser le silence. Fleur et Blaise se regardaient de temps à autre en se souriant très légèrement.

De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, le dessert fut tout aussi calme.

Quand enfin chacun se leva pour rejoindre ses appartements McGonagall apostropha le professeur de sortilèges.

-M. Zabini !

Celui-ci avança vers elle surpris.

- Vous direz à M. Malfoy que je ne le félicite pas.

- Pardon ? demanda Blaise avec de grands yeux.

- Il illustre parfaitement le proverbe « Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop ». J'ai tellement eu l'impression de me retrouver au temps où il fallait toujours séparés votre petit groupe et celui de Potter que je suis restée trop abasourdie pour réagir.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui étonna la directrice.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Minerva, vous êtes parfaite en directrice et en professeur de métamorphose mais surtout, ne tentait jamais une reconversion dans la psychomagie.

- Expliquez-vous Blaise, répondit McGonagall visiblement hésitante entre se sentir amusée ou vexée.

- Drago n'a plus rien à voir avec le crétin prétentieux auquel il ressemblait quand nous étions élèves ou tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle, mais Weasley avait besoin de ça ! Elle a trouvé dans cette attitude quelque chose d'inchangé, de sûr, de stable, quelque chose qui ressemblait en tout point à ses souvenirs et qui ne la faisait pas souffrir parce qu'elle n'a tout simplement jamais imaginé que « Malfoy » pourrait changer. Et ça, ça a fait ressurgir la personnalité de Ginerva qui a enfin laissé libre cours à son chagrin et à sa colère. Donc oui, Drago avait tout l'attitude du crétin de bas étage, et il l'a bien fait pour illustrer le proverbe dont vous parler mais c'était pour venir en aide à votre petite Gryffondor qu'il l'a fait.

« Oh… » fut la seule chose qui vint à l'esprit de la directrice devant l'explication du jeune homme. Visiblement la conversation était finie, Blaise allongea donc le pas pour rattraper Fleur non sans avoir adressé un sourire à sa supérieure.

o0o0oo0

Ginny avait miraculeusement bien dormi, sans cauchemars pour la troubler et malgré les événements de la veille. Elle avait les yeux un peu gonflés mais rien d'alarmant et avait l'impression d'avoir enlevé un poids de ses fines épaules.

Elle se leva avant le soleil lui-même et en profita pour observer la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était une petite chambre aux couleurs neutres, beaucoup de blanc, un peu de marron et le chic de Poudlard pour oublier le sens du mot sobriété, en effet la pièce était totalement saturée en rideaux, armoires, et autres meubles qui n'étaient pas nécessaire. La guerre s'était déroulée ici, et il s'agissait finalement du seul endroit au monde qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à changer. Poudlard serait toujours Poudlard.

Ginny sortit de la chambre pour tomber sur une immense pièce de séjour dans les mêmes tons, les murs blanc contrasté avec la grande table en bois verni et le canapé chocolat. Il lui fallu faire encore quelques pas et pousser une autre porte pour enfin atterrir dans la salle de bain, entièrement en carrelage blanc. Elle profita du calme de l'endroit pour prendre une douche, des vêtements avaient été déposés dans ses armoires Ginny enfila donc le plus moldu des ensemble qu'elle contenait, se voyant très mal enfilé une robe de sorcière alors qu'elle n'avait même pas de baguette.

Elle se retrouva donc moins d'une demi heure après son réveil, les cheveux encore mouillés, vêtis d'un jean noir qu'elle avait rentré dans ses bottes et d'un haut d'un rouge éclatant qui souligner merveilleusement sa poitrine. La couleur ne lui plaisait pas, elle était trop voyante, et la jeune femme préférait de loin ne pas attirer plus l'attention sur elle qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait la veille. Elle finit par remettre sa veste en cuir par-dessus, et satisfaite d'avoir atténué le rouge elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle ferait de sa journée.

Elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de rester au château, elle avait même l'intention de partir avant le petit déjeuner. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de rassembler ses affaires avant d'observer une dernière fois la vue des alentours que lui offrait la grande fenêtre de la grande pièce. Elle allait sortir quand elle avisa les deux lettres posait sur le buffet à côté de l'entrée. Elle imaginait déjà ce que McGonagall et Malfoy lui avait écrit. Avec un sourire curieux elle s'empara de la première.

_« Ginny, _

_Je pense qu'il faut que nous parlions._

_Pourquoi ne pas prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble, à 8h dans la grande salle ?_

_Fleur »_

Ginny haussa un sourcil, elle ne pensait pas que Fleur prendrait le temps de lui écrire surtout après les remarques acides qu'elle lui avait lancées la veille. Mais de toute façon, Ginny ne comptait pas répondre à l'invitation de la jeune femme elle se contenta donc de replier la lettre.

Avant de s'emparer de la seconde elle réfléchit, avait-elle cette fois-ci visé juste en pensant à Malfoy ?

_« Chère Weasley, _

_Excuse-le. Tu sais comment il est, non ?  
>Lui comme moi avons très bien compris qu'il y a peu de chance pour qu'on te retrouve demain avec nous au déjeuner.<br>Mais s'il te plaît, avant de repartir, passe au moins en cuisine manger quelque chose, tu sais que les elfes seront ravis et qu'ils n'ont pas changé eux non plus._

_Blaise Zabini (étonnant non ? je suis sûr que tu t'attendais à Drago) _

_PS : en sortant première porte à gauche c'est Drago, à droite c'est moi et après… après les autres on s'en fou, si jamais il te prend l'envie de venir nous dire au revoir»_

Cette fois-ci Ginny ne put retenir un petit rire, les Serpentard étaient apparemment les seuls à avoir compris la raison de son retour – avant elle-même.

C'est la phrase de Blaise _« eux non plus n'ont pas changé »_ qui l'avait éclairée sur le but de sa visite. Elle avait besoin de voir que la guerre n'avait pas tout changé, et elle y avait presque cru quand elle avait regardé McGonagall en arrivant, quand elle avait vu le château identique à ses souvenirs… avant de tomber sur le mémorial de marbre. C'est là que tout avait basculé… une fois de plus.

Elle s'était rendu compte que malgré les apparences, rien n'était comme dans sa mémoire, les gens ne seraient plus jamais pareils, plus jamais ils n'auraient les mêmes éclats dans leur regard. Plus jamais les gamins présents dans ce château ne sentiraient la mort les frôler chaque année, ne sentiront ce souffle froid plus proche d'année en année, plus jamais on ne leur volera leur jeunesse comme on avait volé la sienne. C'était injuste ! Elle en voulait au monde de continuer à tourner quand elle n'avait plus la force d'avancer. Elle en voulait à la terre entière, elle avait ce raisonnement égoïste qui lui faisait dire que si elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans se réveiller chaque nuit en sueur après ces cauchemars affreux personne n'avait le droit de sourire, de rire en oubliant tout ce qui s'était passé.

Elle ne voulait pas avancer, elle ne voulait pas que le monde oublie, elle ne voulait pas oublier, quitte à se murer dans le silence et la solitude comme ces dernières années.

Mais il y avait les Serpentard… Zabini et Malfoy eux n'avait pas changé, et ils l'avaient compris en un regard.

Zabini… maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était dans l'école, son visage vint naturellement se poser sur la voix qui avait éloigné les élèves la veille. Elle revoyait le sourire arrogant de Malfoy identique à tous ceux de ses souvenirs et l'envie qu'elle avait de lui faire avaler ses cheveux blonds parfaits était en tout point identique à celle qui lui prenait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait des années auparavant. Le fait de retrouver ces sensations familières lui avait fait un bien fou, mais rester ici plus longtemps reviendrait à se retrouver face à sa mère, à ses frères, à Harry ou à Hermione. Ca reviendrait à voir leurs sourires hypocrites qui lui demanderaient – comme si ça les intéresser – comment elle allait. Non, c'était hors de question qu'elle reste. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs du meuble à la recherche d'un bout de papier et d'une plume, elle griffonna une réponse à Blaise et un simple mot à Drago. Puis sans un bruit elle sortie de sa chambre tout en glissant la missive de Blaise dans la poche de sa veste.

Sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire claquer ses talons elle glissa chacun des mots sous les portes de leur destinataire et continua son chemin, faisant effectivement un crochet par les cuisines pour grignoter. Elle ne prit pas le temps de discuter avec les elfes, elle se contenta de demander un léger petit déjeuner et s'en fut peu de temps après.

Elle ne croisa personne, ni dans les couloirs, ni dans la cour. Regardant l'heure, elle sourit. Il semblait normal que tout le château dorme à quatre heure et demi. Il faisait toujours nuit en ce samedi matin et vu l'heure, personne ne se lèverait avant deux bonnes heures. Elle choisit donc de ne pas prendre tout de suite la direction de Pré-au-lard mais celle du terrain de Quidditch.

Une fois devant l'immense stade, elle eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait. C'était ça qui lui manquait le plus, voler. Sentir le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux, devoir plisser les yeux pour pouvoir voir devant soi, monter aussi haut que possible, sentir ses mains se crisper en même temps que son cœur accéléré lors des descentes en piquée. L'adrénaline qui lui faisait tout oublier.

Et alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour apprécier l'air frais du matin, elle sentit un coup de vent plus violent que les autres. Surprise elle ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir Drago Malfoy perché sur son balai splendide à quelques mètres d'elle seulement.

- Alors on comptait partir sans un mot.

Ginny sourit malgré elle

- C'est faux, je t'ai laissé _un_ mot.

Ce fut au tour de son interlocuteur de sourire sous le coup de l'étonnement. Puis il lui tendit la main, l'invitant à monter.

Ginny observa cette main tendue, ça ne ressemblait pas à Malfoy, et pourtant le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait devant son hésitation était bien plus qu'une signature de sa part. Elle hésita encore quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne glissent sur le poignet du jeune homme où se dessinait une tête de serpent. Le reste du tatouage était caché par la manche du vêtement mais elle en avait vu assez pour deviner la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Racontes moi la guerre, lâcha-t-elle tout d'un coup.

Cette fois-ci un simple sourire ne suffit pas à transmettre toute sa surprise. Il failli tomber de son balai tellement le choc fut rude. Semblant comprendre ce qui avait mené Ginny à lui poser la question il tira un peu plus sur sa manche.

- Tu as vécu la guerre, peut-être pas la bataille finale mais la guerre oui. Alors pourquoi te raconter ce que tu sais ?

Elle s'avança vers lui, attrapant vivement son bras gauche.

- Je veux savoir comment tu l'as vécue toi ? Comment s'était, elle marqua une pause en approchant son visage de celui de Drago avant d'ajouter plus bas, de l'autre côté ?

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de rire mais il préférait ça plutôt que montrer son trouble. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix de Ginny, elle avait seulement fait la constatation qu'il n'était pas du même côté.

- Si tu t'attends à ce que je dise que je regrette, tu peux tout de suite faire demi-tour.

Comme elle ne bougeait pas, toujours à quelques centimètres du jeune homme, son regard marron fixait dans les prunelles assombries par le manque de lumière de Drago, celui-ci se décida à lui répondre – étonnement sincère – tout en mettant pied à terre.

- C'était la liberté, pendant que vous trembliez nous riions, pendant que vous vous acharniez à suivre des cours j'ai découvert mille pays, pendant que vous frissonniez attendant la prochaine attaques nous montions les plans les plus improbables et ingénieux pour faire tomber Potter. Tout n'était pas toujours rose et j'ai reçu cette année là plus de Doloris que dans toute ma vie réunie mais la sensation de liberté qui allait avec valait le coup. Je ris encore quand j'entends l'argument qui m'a évité Azkaban… influencé par mon père… ah ah ah ! Il n'y a eu aucune influence seulement un choix volontaire de quitter le droit chemin que traçait Potter. J'ai fais mes choix et je ne pense pas avoir fait d'erreur en choisissant mon camp, nous avons perdu certes, et quelques part tant mieux sinon je n'imagine même pas dans quel état serait le monde aujourd'hui, mais j'ai grandi. En arrivant j'étais un gamin prétentieux et présomptueux, ça m'a appris à modérer mes ambitions, à faire plus preuve d'audace et d'humilité au lieu de me cacher derrière un masque de supériorité pour cacher ma peur. J'ai vécu une année absolument extraordinaire et sans ça, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Elle ne semblait pas choquée par les révélations de Drago, au contraire elle souriait maintenant d'une façon plus mutine, ce qui perturba encore plus le jeune.

- Et qui es-tu aujourd'hui si tu n'es plus l'horripilant Serpentard trop sûr de lui qui clamait être le plus beau et le plus riche ?

Elle semblait d'humeur taquine, il choisit alors de la suivre et un nouveau sourire se dessina dans le coin de ses lèvres, relevant ses pommettes et allumant ses yeux gris d'une lueur joueuse.

- Oh, mais je crois toujours que je suis le plus bel homme que tu rencontreras !

Ils rirent tout les deux quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir de l'étrangeté de la situation. Ginny se demandait pourquoi elle riait sans même se forcer alors que cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas même envie de sourire. Et maintenant, elle était là à s'esclaffer avec un Serpentard, en le fixant droit dans les yeux, moins d'un mètre entre eux. Drago lui ressentit une certaine fierté lorsqu'il avait entendu résonner son rire cristallin et un profond soulagement quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était toujours là malgré son discours de Mangemort.

Ils se regardaient toujours quand les premiers rayons de soleil filtrèrent derrière les collines.

- Tu devrais y aller Gin', les chouettes ont dû arriver. Ils ne vont pas tarder à transplanter.

Elle ne souleva pas le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas appelé Weasley. Elle acquiesça simplement avec un petit sourire triste.

- Pourquoi est-ce que les Serpentard sont les seuls à comprendre que je ne voulais pas les voir ?

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand une pulsion soudaine lui fit parcourir la distance les séparant. Il entoura Ginny de bras et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

- Peut-être parce qu'on analyse la situation avant de foncer dans le tas au contraire de ces fichus Gryffons. Et peut-être aussi que tu as ta part de Serpentard que l'on reconnait et que l'on sait écouter alors que tous les autres préfèrent l'ignorer.

Elle acquiesça de nouveau, la tête contre son torse. Relevant les yeux vers son visage elle le regarda fixer la colline d'où le soleil sortirait bientôt. Cela donnait à ses yeux le reflet bleu glacé du ciel ce matin là.

Elle se demanda un instant si elle voulait réellement partir. Et c'est lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers elle qu'elle prit sa décision.

Oui, il _fallait_ qu'elle parte. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber encore plus bas qu'elle ne l'était déjà même si ce début de journée s'annonçait prometteur, il était Drago Malfoy, briseur de cœur en chaîne … et il n'avait pas changé – ou au moins essayait-elle de s'en persuader.

Alors oui, elle partirait mais elle n'avait rien à perdre à succomber tout de même à l'appel envoutant de ses yeux et de ses lèvres. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds elle l'embrassa.

Ce baiser n'était ni plus doux que les autres, ni pour violent ni même plus sensationnel, elle avait les lèvres douces et avait passé ses mains derrière sa nuque. Il n'était pas de ces baisers qui vous font chavirer le cœur mais il était agréable. Non il n'était pas de ce qui font oublier le monde, mais il avait un goût d'adieux pour Drago qui en profita un maximum, sachant que ce serait le seul.

Ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre quand un bruit attira leur attention sur le chemin un peu plus loin à leur gauche. Ginny se serra contre Drago lorsqu'elle reconnut la chevelure flamboyante des Weasley.

Il fallait décidément qu'elle s'en aille.

Un dernier regard à Drago, un dernier sourire et elle prit la direction de Pré-au-lard en évitant le chemin principal, peu désireuse de croiser Harry et les autres.

Il la regardait s'éloigner, elle n'était pas de celle qui reste quand on les supplie et pourtant depuis la veille, il n'avait qu'une envie la garder dans ces bras, lui montrer que certes le monde avait changé mais souvent pour s'améliorer. Il voulait la faire sourire et la faire rire. Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour mais ça pouvait le devenir il le savait, et pour la première fois il aurait été prêt à tenter sa chance s'il n'était pas certain qu'elle allait partir. Il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit, préférant goûter aux joies du ballet à la fraîcheur nocturne. Finalement il remonta dans sa chambre, évitant soigneusement le couloir donnant sur les appartements de la directrice d'où il entendait s'élever la voix de Mme Weasley.

Il entra dans sa chambre avec un soupir et s'il ne l'avait pas écrasée la lettre de Ginny n'aurait pas éveillé son attention, posée sur le sol. Il la déplia sachant qu'elle avait été écrite avant leur entrevue.

_« Merci »_

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, elle l'avait prévenu « je t'ai laissé _un_ mot » lui avait-elle dis. Il prit une douche bien méritée et attendit encore un moment que le soleil soit décemment levé. Il devait être environ 7h30 lorsqu'il se décida à réveiller Blaise.

Il toqua fermement sur le battant de bois et sans attendre que son ami se lève ou réponde il entra. Cette fois-ci le pli poser au sol passa totalement inaperçu aux yeux de Drago qui se contenta de se diriger vers la chambre. Il entra, s'approcha du lit et tira d'un coup sec sur les couvertures ce qui eut l'effet escompter blaise se leva d'un bond, encore ensommeillé. Il allait s'emparer de sa baguette lorsqu'il aperçut la chevelure blonde de l'homme responsable de son réveil. Avec un soupir, il se tourna vers lui :

- Que me vaut cet honneur Dray ?

Il était de meilleur humeur que Malfoy ne l'aurait jamais espéré. Pas une insulte, pas un sortilège.

- As-tu fini le programme de sortilèges ?

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers son armoire à la recherche de vêtements propres.

- Nous sommes à une semaine des vacances scolaires, évidemment que j'ai fini le programme.

Drago sourit, ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter le métisse qui fronça les sourcils attendant qu'il s'explique :

- Que dirais-tu de prendre des vacances chez les moldus et d'en profiter pour tenter d'avoir des nouvelles de nos amis.

Le professeur de sortilège se pinça comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Tu es sérieux Drago ? Quelque chose me dit que ce changement d'attitude est dû à une petite rouquine. Juste ?

On lui répondit par un simple clin d'œil, un sourire illumina à son tour le visage de Blaise.

- Evidemment que je suis partant, va prévenir McGonagall qu'on laisse nos heures libres cette semaine, je prépare des affaires.

Drago ne se fit pas prier, il revint à grande enjambées vers la porte, remarquant cette fois-ci la lettre au sol il la ramassa et plus curieux qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais il l'ouvrit

_« Blaise,_

_Oui effectivement je le connais, et oui effectivement je pensais que le mot venait de lui. La raison qui fait que tu as tout si vite compris restera sûrement un mystère pour moi mais merci quand même.  
>Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller alors voici mon au revoir sur papier.<br>Prenez soin de cette école et de votre esprit tordu de Serpentard, il peut faire des miracles parfois. _

_Ginny_

_PS : je passe en cuisine c'est promis ! » _

Un pointe de jalousie s'empara de Drago, lui n'avait eu qu'_un_ mot. Il se reprit rapidement en se disant que le « _Prenez-soin_ » s'adressait autant à Blaise qu'à lui-même.

Il replia le papier, le posant sur le buffet et cria à son ami qu'il y avait un mot sur le meuble. Puis il sortit. Entendant toujours la voix de Mme Weasley, à laquelle s'était ajoutées celles de Potter et Granger, Drago jugea bon d'attendre encore un moment il entra donc dans sa chambre et commença à préparer ses affaires, se contentant du strict minimum.

Il vit quelque chose passer par sa fenêtre du coin de l'œil et ses réflexes de Quidditch lui permirent d'éviter la chouette blanche qui lui avait foncé dessus. Pour être aussi maladroite, c'était sans aucun doute possible un animal du bar des trois ballets qui avait passé un peu trop de temps le bec dans les pichets de Bierraubeurre. Il prit la missive qu'il lut avec un sourire.

_« Connais-tu Florence ? »_

Elle n'était une fois encore pas signée mais c'était tout comme.

Le sourire ne voulait pas quitter ses traits et lorsque tout le nécessaire de voyage fut prêt il sortit à nouveau dans le couloir, bien décidé à parler à McGonagall.  
>Il bouscula les gêneurs devant les appartements de la directrice.<p>

- Minerva, déclara-t-il très théâtralement en ignorant les insultes qui fusaient derrière lui, Blaise et moi partons en vacances avec un peu d'avance puisque nous avons terminé les corrections d'examen et les programmes de chacune de nos classes.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais la directrice répondit tout de même.

- Très bien, très bien allez-y. Laissez-nous maintenant.

Drago sourit de nouveau en se reculant. Mais Mme Weasley et Hermione le retinrent.

- Tu sais où elle est Malfoy ? demanda durement la plus jeune.

Il ne souriait plus, revêtant son masque placide il répondit froidement :

- Quel intérêt aurais-je à savoir où elle est ?

Résignées les deux femmes le lâchèrent et il revint sur ses pas.

Blaise attendait déjà dans le couloir.

- Par où on commence ?

Attrapant son meilleur ami par les épaules il les entraîna vers les escaliers.

Une fois dehors il agita les derniers mots de Ginny sous son nez.

- Que dirais-tu de découvrir l'Italie moldue ? Et plus précisément _Florence_ ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà <strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu même si je vous avoue que moi-même je n'aime pas la fin.  
>Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques et suggestions =)<strong>

**Bonne continuation à tous et peut-être à une prochaine fois. **

**_Eleann'_**


End file.
